Caught Red-Handed - Jackvin
by ohcrap-itsactuallymydivision
Summary: Five times Jack and Gavin were caught by a member of Achievement Hunter and the one time they willingly revealed their relationship.
1. Chapter 1 - Michael

Michael had found out in the dumbest and most typically-Gavin way possible. In fact, Michael honestly didn't expect Gavin to tell him in any other way.

Gavin had been round Michael's apartment and the two of them were eating pizza, chatting and getting completely and utterly wasted. So far six beers, half a bottle of Jack Daniels and two cans of Red Bull had become victim to their drinking. And Gavin, the lightweight he was, was already slurring his words and his filter had disappeared about an hour ago.

"So why the fuck did you bail on us the other day?" Michael demanded, his voice fairly clear and he didn't slur his words, he was glad of that fact because it meant he could still think straight.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you. I had a date, Mi-coo!" Gavin squeaked enthusiastically but the volume of his voice almost made him seem like he was telling Michael a secret. Well, he kind of was. Because Gavin hadn't told Michael about this before, he'd just claimed he was busy and had editing to do.

"We stayed up all night, asshole. It was just gonna be me, you, Geoff and Ray anyway. Ryan's kid had the flu and Jack bailed as well, why couldn't you have come by after your date?" Michael asked, providing a very fair point in his defense.

"'Cause I was stayin' the night, that's why." Gavin replied, a sloppy smug grin on his face as he glanced over at Michael who narrowed his gaze and resumed his interrogation.

"So who was your date? Was she hot? You gonna see her again? Did you get laid?" Michael reeled off the questions as quick as they entered his mind, giggling a bit with the way Gavin spluttered and stammered when he tried to answer all of the questions at once.

But he seemed to get a hold of himself because he huffed and crossed his arms, voice determined as he replied with a solid "can't say."

"Aww, but I'm your boi! You should be telling me _all_ of this shit!" Michael insisted, flicking a piece of popcorn over at Gavin who attempted to swat it away but only ended up flailing his arms and completely losing what Michael had thrown at him.

"I'm sorry Michael but I can't tell you. Besides, Jack said we should wait a bit longer to tell anyone, we're both _really_ bloody nervous." Gavin replied, his voice definitely still slurring as he spoke. Michael rolled his eyes when Gavin reached to grab for another drink but completely missed, instead knocking over an empty bottle and forgetting what he was doing in the first place.

"Jack? As in Pattillo?" Was all Michael could say. He was confused and surprised to say the least, so pressing the subject was probably his best bet to get more information out of the drunken Brit. "Like, _our_ Jack from Achievement Hunter, not another random Jack I've never met or heard of?"

"Shit, I didn't mean to say that." Gavin muttered, realising his mistake. Well, it seemed like he still retained a _little_ bit of a filter. Or at least he recognised that he'd lost it.

"Why not?" Michael asked lightly, knowing that with those two words he could provoke Gavin to spill everything. And that was _exactly_ what Michael was aiming for.

"Uh, yeah I do mean our Jack and I'm freaking out because what if Geoff says we can't date? And what if you get mad? And what if Ray and Ryan just laugh? And what if the audience stop watching because of us?" Gavin looked genuinely worried, his brows were furrowed and he was pouting at Michael with a sorrowful expression. Michael could sense that Gavin had a lot on his mind so he allowed Gavin to vent for a while to get it all off his chest. "And I _really_ don't want Jack to get hurt because he's so sweet and lovely and such a great boyfriend and I care about him so much it's almost insane. I love him, y'know? I don't want bad shit to happen."

"Okay, first of all you gotta know that Geoff literally won't give a shit who you're dating as long as you're happy. I won't get mad, Jack's an awesome dude so I have no idea where you got that idea from. And everyone else will think you're both adorable, seriously." Michael insisted, smiling in the most comforting way he could muster. His boi was worried and it was Michael's job as Gavin's best friend to cheer him up and make sure he's not gonna break down. "And if it makes you feel any better, I won't tell anyone. Not even Lindsay."

"Promise?"

"I promise. I got your back, okay?" Michael said, reassuringly giving Gavin a confident smile and he was pleased when the gesture was returned. Okay, so it was a little bit meeker than Michael's but at least Gavin was happy.

"Thank you Michael, I don't think I'm confident enough to let everyone know _just _yet." Gavin murmured before throwing his arms messily around Michael's shoulders to pull him into a tight hug. Michael patted Gavin on the back and bit his tongue to stop his chuckling at Gavin's drunken state.

He was surprised about his recent discovery, Jack and Gavin's relationship was _certainly_ something he wasn't expecting. But Gavin was still Gavin and Jack was still Jack, whether they dated or not didn't affect Michael at all. If anything, he was glad that Gavin finally fessed up because otherwise he'd have to deal with shitty excuses and not knowing what the fuck was up until the wuss decided he was going to let everyone know about himself and Jack.


	2. Chapter 2 - Geoff

Geoff had been curled up on the couch with his phone watching a movie on Netflix, his headphones in as he sat in the dark living room when he heard Gavin's phone make a loud noise from the kitchen. He decided not to even bother moving, knowing that Gavin had probably completely forgotten that Geoff was even downstairs any more as he crept across the landing then walked normally once he'd reached the bottom step of the stairs. After checking his phone and reading the text he'd just received, he grinned widely in an oddly cheeky way for someone awake at midnight before practically skipping to the front door.

Luckily the front door was in perfect view of Geoff's spot on the couch. So Geoff made sure to just peek his head over the back of the couch (after pulling out his headphones and pausing his movie) so he could watch whatever was about to happen. And because of where he was in the living room, he was at an advantage because if someone looked into the room, he would be able to duck down and hide on the couch. But he doubted anyone would be able to see him in the dark anyway.

Gavin paused for a second in front of closed door and Geoff stared in complete and utter disbelief when he ruffled his hair a bit, making it look wild like it usually was but he took more care in ensuring that it looked good. Gavin couldn't even try to hide the almost giddy smile that was on his face as he quietly opened the front door and greeted whoever was out there.

Geoff's view of Gavin was obscured for a while as the open front door blocked it. He had completely forgotten about his movie, more interested in who the fuck Gavin was meeting up with at midnight. Because this sort of preparation was only ever really reserved for those who are slightly _more_ than friends. And because Gavin obviously didn't realise Geoff was downstairs, Geoff had the perfect opportunity to spy on whoever Gavin was meeting.

"Hey Gav." That was definitely Jack. What was Jack doing here? This was making less and less sense the longer Geoff eavesdropped on their conversation. "Is everyone else aslee-mmphh." Jack was suddenly cut off, his voice sounding like it had been muffled to prevent him from speaking. Geoff decided to not even question it, so far absolutely nothing had made sense; Gavin had actually given a shit about his appearance only for Jack to arrive and now no one was talking but Geoff could distinctly hear a little bit of scuffling about.

But after about half a minute of hearing and seeing nothing, Geoff's jaw dropped and he couldn't help but watch in utter disbelief at the sight before him. Because Jack slowly backed into the house, wrapped in a tight embrace with Gavin who had one hand underneath Jack's shirt as he used the other to reach blindly behind himself to shove the door shut a little bit louder than he'd probably intended to. But he really didn't seem to care because he was far too preoccupied with kissing Jack like it was something he had been waiting all week for.

Geoff's brain must have completely malfunctioned because as much as he wanted to _not be looking at Jack and Gavin make out_, he was too in-shock to actually do anything about it. Only when Gavin moaned into the kiss, rocking his hips forwards against Jack's did Geoff manage to tear his gaze away from the horny teenagers in his hallway, trying in vain to repress the images.

They had obviously broken apart because Geoff could distinctly hear both of them as they panted a bit, pausing to catch their breath and talk. Geoff hoped they'd stopped trying to jump down each other's throats, he wanted to eavesdrop and that was a much easier task when he had a visual on the two of them talking.

"Wow, hello to you too, Gavin." Jack chuckled breathlessly, smiling down at Gavin who was leaning against Jack with his arms casually wrapped around him. Gavin smirked smugly and bit his lower lip in a way that had Jack struggling not to get distracted by it. "Jesus, we're sneaking around like a couple of teenagers, aren't we?" He admitted with an entertained tone, looking at Gavin with complete admiration and affection.

"Yeah, but it's worth it." Gavin replied with a cheeky grin, smiling in appreciation when Jack leaned forward to press a soft kiss to Gavin's forehead. Okay, so Geoff couldn't deny that that was at least a tiny bit adorable.

"You're not wrong there." He admitted as he allowed Gavin to take him by the hand, interlocking their fingers to lead Jack through the house (thankfully not into the living room) and to Gavin's bedroom. A place that Geoff was _definitely_ going to be avoiding for a while.

Geoff had only witnessed that one small scene (and he regretted it _immensely_) so he couldn't make a judgement on the exact relationship between his two employees. Although if the way they were looking at each other with undeniable love and affection was anything to go by, Geoff thought he would go ahead and make an educated guess and label them as 'boyfriends', not 'friends with benefits' or anything like that. But because he really wasn't supposed to have witnessed that intimate event between the two of them, Geoff thought it would be best to just stay quiet about it. At least until someone else mentions it first.


	3. Chapter 3 - Ryan

The kitchen in the Rooster Teeth building was otherwise empty, apart from Jack and Gavin, for which Ryan was grateful because when he reached the door to the room, he knew he was going to be able to get a can of Coke without any issues. He could really do without anyone bugging him while he snuck in and out of the room and those two were unlikely to mess about. Well, Gavin was probably the _most_ likely to screw around but Jack could always restrain him if needs be.

Ryan was just about to fully enter the room and announce his presence with a friendly greeting when he overheard the ending of Jack and Gavin's conversation.

"So are we still on for tonight?" Jack asked. Ryan was confused, he hadn't heard either of them making plans earlier on in the day, perhaps it was just something the two of them were doing? But they hardly ever hung out just the two of them. It was probably just something with the rest of Achievement Hunter. Which made Ryan repeat his earlier question of why hadn't he heard anyone discussing these plans earlier?

"Yep, I told Geoff I was going over to Michael's for dinner." Gavin replied with a cheeky smirk. The two of them were, without a doubt, planning something that no one else knew about.

"What if Geoff talks to Michael about that?" Jack suggested, seemingly a little bit nervous as to the details of their plan.

"Michael's got my back, he'll probably just go along with it. It wouldn't exactly be the first time he's covered for me." Gavin insisted, smiling genuinely at Jack. His phone beeped from where it was in his pocket and Gavin pulled it out to check it but frowned at whatever he'd just read.

"Sorry love, Geoff needs me for a recording so I should probably go so he doesn't send out a search party." Gavin said, almost apologetically as he picked up a pre-opened can of Red Bull from the kitchen side. Did Gavin really just call Jack 'love' or was that Ryan hearing things that weren't there?

"Alright, I'll be with you soon." Jack replied, smiling and returning the gesture when Gavin kissed him briefly on the lips. It was over in a second and Ryan thought he'd misread the entire situation so he walked into the kitchen and over to the fridge. But when Jack stared at Ryan in shock, he didn't look dissimilar to a deer that had been caught in the headlights so Ryan held his gaze, maintaining his unreadable facade.

So he definitely had just witnessed what he initially assumed he had seen, because there was no other reason for Jack to be blushing and fighting to keep eye-contact with Ryan.

Ryan gave Jack a quirk of his eyebrow in a questioning way, knowing that he could get Jack to talk with just a few different uses of body language. And he knew Jack would cave and give Ryan as much information as he wanted.

"I'm dating Gavin, okay?" Jack confessed, his voice quiet so no one else in the vicinity (not that there was anyone) but loud enough so Ryan could still hear. "Um… I trust you won't tell anyone? We kinda weren't really planning on letting anyone know just yet."

"I'm happy for you, just perhaps be a little more careful when in the office if you want to successfully keep it from everyone else." Ryan suggested, smirking as he watched Jack's completely speechless expression. "Anything else I should know?"

"I don't think so… Gavin and I have been going out for about four months now but… Um…" Jack began with a sudden bout of confidence but trailed off again.

"But you're still too nervous to let anyone actually know?" Ryan finished, able to read it in Jack's expression and his unusually jittery and distinctly not-calm demeanour.

"Yeah, Gav's mostly worried about Geoff's reaction but we're both pretty afraid to be honest." Jack admitted, unable to speak without blushing or averting his gaze from Ryan's calm one every few seconds.

"Well, you have my word that I won't say anything." Ryan promised, conveying his honesty in the way he caught Jack's gaze and leaned forwards a little bit to force him to maintain it. "And if you ever want someone to talk to, I'll be in the office." He said with a smile before swiftly taking a cold can of Coke from the fridge.

"Thanks, Ryan. It really does mean a lot, you know? We've just been so concerned about how everyone's going to react." Jack explained, his confidence definitely returning to him as he felt more comfortable to express how he felt. Ryan knew Jack had taken Ryan's offer of a conversation to heart, and he hoped he would be taken up on it. Ryan may act rather crazy at times but he valued his friends and genuinely cared about whether they were okay or not.

So when he left the kitchen, he made sure to shoot Jack a brief smile before exiting the room as silently as he entered.

Although he couldn't necessarily see him, Ryan could tell that Jack would have blushed a bit more upon the realisation that Ryan hadn't flipped shit like he'd been expecting. Then he probably would have fumbled slightly as he grabbed a drink from the fridge before leaving the kitchen, off to do whatever he had planned before returning to the Achievement Hunter office after controlling his nervous manner.


	4. Chapter 4 - Caleb

It was already 9pm and the Rooster Teeth office was fairly empty, most people had already gone home for the night. Caleb recalled high-fiving Ray, Lindsay and Michael as they left for a night of video games for the three of them; Kdin and Geoff had left about an hour after them, Geoff saying he had entrusted Jack with the job of driving Gavin (who was still editing away at his computer) home; and Ryan had said goodbye not twenty minutes ago after finally finishing up the editing for the next Game Fails video.

Again, it was very late so Caleb was not to blame when he automatically assumed that everyone in the Achievement Hunter office had already gone home for the evening. Gavin was never known for staying late and Jack was kind so he would have offered to drive Gavin home whenever he wanted to save him getting bored while Jack worked.

But when Caleb opened the door to the AH office, he was lucky he hadn't fully opened it before peeking inside to check if the lights were on before leaving. Because otherwise he would've locked Jack and Gavin in there on their own for the night. Though he didn't really think that either of them would actually mind, because they seemed to be enjoying the other's company rather a lot.

Jack was sat back on the couch, glasses folded on the side and his shirt already half-ridden up with one of Gavin's hands on his chest. He had a shirtless Gavin straddling his lap and kissing him almost desperately as the Brit continued to grind his hips down onto Jack's, dragging out the motions and pressing their bodies as close as they could achieve.

"Oh _fuck_, Gavin." Jack moaned deeply, obviously enjoying the way Gavin's hands were roaming all over Jack's torso, occasionally bringing them up to rake through Jack's hair as well which also brought out rather loud reactions.

"Yeah, Jack. Like that." Gavin whined, desperation evident in his voice. Jack had one hand on Gavin's thigh and was stroking and rubbing, obviously knowing exactly how Gavin liked to be treated. His other hand was holding on tight to Gavin's hip, making sure he kept rolling his hips in the most likely seductive fashion he was doing to increase the friction and contact between their crotches. "God_damn_ I love you."

"Fuck, I love you too." Jack muttered into Gavin's ear, kissing along his neck before moving back to Gavin's mouth and capturing it in a longer, deeper kiss. They both evidently enjoyed it because Gavin suddenly increased the speed and force with which he was using to rock his hips forwards and against Jack's.

Caleb wanted to burn his eyes out with bleach because if there was anything in the world he _did not want to see_ it was Gavin arching his back in unmistakable pleasure when Jack raked his nails down Gavin's back as he tugged suggestively at the belt loops of Gavin's jeans with his other hand. He could even recognise the faint pink marks that had a high chance of still being there the next day.

And he _really_ wished he hadn't noticed that Gavin's belt and fly were already undone and the fabric of his boxers (bulge extremely evident) was visible through the gap. He could probably also do with cutting off his ears as well because the sound of Gavin's whimpers and the sound of Jack's deep groans and their combined noises were, without a doubt, going to be ingrained into his mind forever.

He managed to shut the door and escape the sight without freaking out too much or alerting the preoccupied couple to his presence. Caleb may be a screen-looker, but he was a decent human being. He wasn't going to interrupt the pair of them - they looked quite pleased with each other so Caleb had no reason to judge them. But after doing a complete 180 and turning his back to the door, Caleb's first thought was that they _needed_ to get a lock for the office that worked from the inside.

There, it was decided. First thing tomorrow morning, Caleb was going to go to Geoff and talk to him about getting a more practical lock. If questioned about his motives, Caleb would claim that it was because they can't have people walking into the office while they're recording. Geoff would believe that, he was always looking for ways to improve their office, especially ever since they moved into the newly renovated studio building.

Caleb liked to think that he came up with reasonable ideas and excuses. So there would be no reason for Geoff to deny him the inside lock for the AH office. And he doubted anyone would even think about questioning him (in fact, they probably won't even notice) when he never sits on that couch ever again. Not after he had witnessed the beginning to certain acts that would most likely be performed on that couch.

He would even offer to replace the couch, but that thought was immediately disregarded when he remembered how attached Ryan was to it after using it as a stand-in for an office chair (with a miniscule fold-out table as a desk) for about a year when they were in the old building. And the last thing Caleb wanted to do was argue with Ryan.


	5. Chapter 5 - Kdin

Kdin was about to begin editing the Achievement Hunter's latest Let's Build (that happened to feature Geoff, Gavin, Jack and Michael) when he noticed that of the four audio tracks, Gavin's was at least ten minutes longer than the rest. After rolling his eyes at Gavin's mistake, he lined up the recordings to match them all together before skipping straight to the end of the audio and clicking play.

There might be something video-worthy in the audio, perhaps a crash as Michael tackles him or something along those lines (well, it _had_ happened before). Or maybe there was something important, Kdin recalled numerous times when notes had been tacked onto the end of recordings to make sure whoever was editing the video bleeped something out or added something for comedic effect.

After clicking play, he heard Geoff call out the end of the recording and chuckle as he saved the video and ended his recording, Michael's and Jack's following suit.

"Fuck, Miles is gonna kill me if I'm late." Geoff's voice was very quiet because he was so far away from Gavin's mic but Kdin could still hear him by cranking up the volume by a few notches.

"He said he wanted me for recording later on today but Rage Quit's edited for this week so I'll just tag along." Michael replied, his voice a little bit easier to make out than Geoff's, though Kdin knew that was because he was far closer to Gavin's microphone than Geoff who was on the complete opposite side of the large room.

"Oh that'd be good, Miles would be glad he doesn't have to send out Kerry on another search party for you." Geoff said, they were obviously on about Geoff recording his lines for Grif and Michael recording for Sun. Kdin fondly remembered Kerry trekking all over the office in a search for Michael only to find him sat at Jon's desk bugging him.

"Hey, that was _one time_." Michael retorted, Kdin could easily picture the frown that he would have been wearing right about then.

He could only just about hear Geoff and Michael's combined footsteps as they crossed the office but the sound of the door shutting behind them was definitely easier to identify.

There was about thirty seconds of silence before Jack spoke up.

"I still can't believe how badly you fucked up." He declared, almost in disbelief. Jack probably would have been in disbelief that their Let's Build had been screwed up if it was anyone _but_ Gavin.

"Hey, at least I corrected my mistake." Gavin pointed out, a hint of a cheeky smirk to his voice. He knew what he'd done, Kdin could hear it in the tone of his voice. He couldn't help but sigh with how typical it was of Gavin to mess up something then insist it wasn't him.

"You absolutely did not, Michael had to clean up after your mess!" Jack insisted, his voice much easier to hear now. Kdin supposed he must have wheeled his chair over to Gavin's desk to chat to him without the hassle of having to shout out across the room.

"Eh, same thing." Gavin made a noncommittal sound and Jack chuckled. Gavin then changed his voice to one less joking and far more calm and caring one before speaking again. "You love me for it, though."

"Yeah, I do love you." Jack replied, the sheer honesty to his voice stunning Kdin into pausing the recording and playing it back again - just that tiny little section so he could see if he heard this correctly or not.

But even after three replays, the tone of truth and sense of what Kdin really couldn't help but call love to their words was blatantly obvious. Because the words were spoken so simply but their voices conveyed such emotion that it was pretty clear to Kdin that there was something going on.

However, that didn't matter. Because he'd just wasted fifteen minutes listening to Gavin's audio and nothing content-worthy had come up, not even once. And it was rather obvious that he was going to have to cut out that last bit with Jack and Gavin talking, because if they hadn't revealed the information surrounding the nature of their relationship yet, then Kdin sure as hell wasn't about to pull a dick-move.

And he wasn't a douchebag either, so he deleted that particular piece of audio and made sure it had no way of coming back. Another person (perhaps Michael or Geoff) would use that piece of conversation shared between Jack and Gavin as blackmail, Kdin couldn't risk them finding and using it for their own purposes. He made a mental note to delete the audio file from Gavin's computer as well, just to be on the safe side. Normally he wouldn't go out of his way to help Gavin, but this time it seemed like it was needed.

But he wouldn't do that now, he'd do it later. Besides, he had editing to do. He could think about Jack and Gavin later if it's even relevant any more. But it really didn't concern or affect him in any way, so he decided to just stay out of it. That was usually the best thing to do when the Achievement Hunters were involved.


	6. Chapter 6 - Lindsay

Lindsay giggled and took Michael's hand in her own when he complained about the brightness and heat of the summer sun for what must have been _at least_ the twentieth time that day. Hell, make it that _hour_.

The temperature outside had reached 100 degrees, and it wouldn't have been too bad had the air conditioning unit in the newly constructed and (almost) fully soundproofed Achievement Hunter office been functioning for once. The outside temperature plus the heat of a bunch of hot and sweaty guys in one room for hours on end meant that Michael's levels of agitation only grew with no signs of slowing.

His mutterings and grumblings about the heat had irritated the other Achievement Hunter guys to the point that Lindsay decided to whisk him away for a romantic meal at a fancy restaurant for lunch. Okay fine, that was a lie. They were currently on their way to a fast-food place of Michael's choosing.

Lindsay was looking around the street they were strolling down, sneaking glances in the various food places, cafes and restaurants to see the queue and how many seats were available (because of course they'd need to sit inside, Michael would probably melt if he stayed out in the sun for too long).

She had to do a double-take before she fully understood what she was seeing, but she definitely saw it. Luckily Michael was too busy glaring at the floor, scuffing his shoes occasionally on the pavement as they walked, to notice what Lindsay saw.

Because she knew that if Michael saw this, Gavin and Jack would never hear the end of it.

In fact, forget the double-take. Lindsay must have stared for a good few seconds into the Whataburger across the street before realisation sunk in.

She found herself smirking when she saw Gavin and Jack in the queue for food, Jack evidently laughing fondly and softly at something Gavin had said. The two of them had their fingers interlocked as they stood close to each other, Gavin almost leaning his head on Jack's shoulder as they chatted.

Gavin then bounced up onto his tip-toes and quickly pressed a gentle kiss to Jack's cheek before grinning widely and laughing jovially along with Jack. It was almost as if they were the only two in the whole world, and they only had eyes for each other. And she knew those types of looks, having experienced them first-hand with Michael. They were the looks of two people in love and basking in that mutual elated feeling.

Lindsay had no way of hearing what they were saying, but she saw how happy they looked together as clear as day. It didn't take a genius to figure out the true extent of their hidden relationship.

"What about Whataburger?" Michael asked, his voice purposefully dull as he kept up his grumpy act that only made Lindsay think he was even more adorable. Luckily he was still staring at the floor, kicking along a stone. Lindsay nearly laughed out loud when she mentally compared Michael to an angsty and moody teenager in rubbish rom-coms and other low-budget movies.

"Nah, not really feeling Whataburger." She replied with a casual shrug of her shoulders.

Lindsay had been on countless dates with Michael, and only one of them had been crashed. An old friend of sorts had recognised them and decided to invite themselves over to their table and the young couple had been too polite to tell the persistent and overly-friendly date-crasher to leave. Well, _Lindsay_ had been too polite while Michael had nearly growled at the guy to get out but he'd been stopped when Lindsay not-too-gently kicked him under the table.

Anyway, the point was that Lindsay knew what it was like to have someone interrupt a date so there was no way she was going to let Michael (extremely bad at spotting relationships Michael) go in there. Besides, if she wasn't aware of Jack and Gavin's relationship then who was she to go and interrupt them and out them?

"How about Jersey Mikes?" Lindsay suggested, knowing that the nearest Jersey Mikes was about half a block away. The perfect distance away from Whataburger, meaning there was no chance of accidentally bumping into Jack and Gavin as they leave.

"Sounds good to me, Linds." Michael drawled, unable to contain the fond smirk when she swatted him in the arm for being grumpy again.

"It's. Too. Hot." Michael growled for the twenty first time.

"I know, babe." Lindsay said with a sympathetic smile. But her mind was still with Jack and Gavin back in Whataburger.

Sure Lindsay wasn't about to confront them or force them to reveal their relationship (which is actually pretty obvious now that she thinks about it, how didn't she notice this before?!) or anything like that. She was a good person and friend, but she was a hell of a great wingman.

It was then and there that Lindsay decided she was going to push Jack and Gavin together within (and outside of) the office. Perhaps if they were teamed up and stuck together more often, they would feel more comfortable revealing their relationship.

Okay fine, Lindsay was just extremely ecstatic for Gavin and Jack and their relationship. If they asked her, she thought they were an adorable match. Meaning there was no force on earth that could stop her from forcing them together as much as humanly possible.


	7. Chapter 7 - Ray

A week after that heatwave the temperature had finally died down and Michael had finally gotten around to fixing their air conditioning unit. Ray had never been more thankful to be friends with an ex-electrician.

He smiled faintly and found himself relaxing as he stepped into the Achievement Hunter office, immediately being greeted with a cool breeze to save him from the heat of the rest of the building.

After the nice cool temperature, the next thing Ray noticed was the odd scene on the couch.

Jack was sat on the couch with his laptop set up on the arm of it and he was using one hand to casually type out what Ray assumed were e-mails. Anyway, that wasn't the odd thing. The odd thing was the fact that Gavin was laying down on his back on the couch, his head in Jack's lap as the older man used his other hand to absently stroke Gavin's surprisingly product-free hair.

Ray was confused to say the least. Sure Gavin was very close to everyone and had absolutely no consideration for personal space, but he's never this close and if Ray were to be honest with himself, the scene on the couch almost looked intimate . And Gavin was usually closer to Michael or Geoff, himself on occasion, but very rarely would he climb over and sit on Jack.

(And he wouldn't touch Ryan if he knew what was good for him)

But before Ray could get a single word out or take another step into the office, Michael walked into the room and nearly walked straight into Ray's back. So he walked briskly over to his desk and sat down, fiddling with the rubber case on his phone to distract himself.

"Hey Gav, you busy later? Ray and I have a Smash Bros night planned, wanna make it a Team Lads evening?" Michael asked over his shoulder as he dropped his backpack down on the floor by his desk and sat down in his chair to face Gavin and Jack.

Ray remembered that plan; he and Michael were going to order pizza and play Smash Bros on Michael's GameCube until the sun came back up. Thank fuck for Fridays. And he remembered Michael suggesting they include Gavin to make it all the more fun as they gang up on the Brit, smashing him off the map as often as possible.

Before answering, Gavin shuffled around on the couch so he was leaning against Jack instead of having his head in the other man's lap. He caught Jack's eye and they shared what Ray could only describe as a conversation shared only through eyes and facial expressions before Gavin broke the eye contact and looked over at Michael. "Sorry boi, I've kind of got a date… With Jack."

Ray almost dropped his phone. "What, like a date-date or a bro-date?" A date-date meant a date like the ones Michael and Lindsay went on all the time. A bro-date meant a date like the one he and Michael went on when Michael travelled up to New York for the day to see Ray. There was a significant difference between the two of those and Ray was almost dying with anticipation for an answer.

Jack had the audacity to almost giggle at Ray. But that quickly turned into a smirk when Gavin replied with a confident "a date-date."

"Jesus Christ, I was honestly starting to think you were never gonna tell anyone! " Michael exclaimed exasperatedly, but his proud grin gave away his true feelings on the matter.

Ray was too distracted by the conversation to notice the office slowly filling up with the other previously absent Achievement Hunters. Before he knew it, both Geoff and Ryan had taken their respective seats at their desks and were eagerly listening in on the conversation (but they both had odd knowing smirks on their faces).

Lindsay chose this moment to pop her head around the corner and shout out "I totally knew it!"

Michael rolled his eyes, but his wife seemed to be pretty intent on and excited about elaborating so he watched with a fond smile as she expanded on her point. "Oh, and I'm pretty sure Kdin and Caleb did as well… That's if Caleb's avoidance of the couch and Kdin's magical loss of part of Gavin's audio from a Let's Build was anything to go by-"

Gavin blushed, and Ray saw the face of someone who was worried about what he'd put their poor editors through. But if Caleb was actively avoiding something then there must be a reason for it… Perhaps Ray would stay away from that couch as well… And he would have to talk to Caleb about this later.

"-Luckily it was only the end of the recording so it wasn't really an important part or a difficult part to cut out." She grinned and winked at them when she continued. "And I totally saw you two on a lunch date."

"Jesus, I thought only Michael and Ryan knew." Jack said, wrapping an arm absently around Gavin's waist.

Michael. Of course that motherfucker knew, Gavin practically told him everything! And Ryan must have caught them at some point because neither of them would willingly tell anyone but Michael, in Ray's opinion. And there was no doubt that Geoff knew; the guy had a shit-eating grin on his face that practically _screamed_ 'I knew' (also he kind of lived with Gavin as well, so of course he knew). And if Caleb, Lindsay and Kdin also knew...

Realisation suddenly hit Ray and he felt like the stupidest motherfucker on the entire planet.

"So I was literally the only one who didn't _know_ about this?!" Ray exclaimed in annoyance. But he was more annoyed at himself than anyone else. He couldn't fucking believe that he was so oblivious to the relationship between two people he was supposed to call friends!

Jack and Gavin laughed, and so did pretty much everyone else in the office. Of course they'd be entertained by Ray's complete obliviousness.

Well, everyone laughed apart from Ray, who just couldn't believe his bad luck and how blind he was to this. It was practically staring him in the face yet he still didn't see it until it was spelt out for him!

"I can't believe you didn't fucking tell me!" Ray said in a jokingly accusing voice. "But there is one thing I wanna know," he said, adopting a slightly more serious tone.

"What's that, X-Ray?" Gavin asked, his interest obviously piqued.

"Okay, so Caleb never gets scarred for life by just anything , right? So I'm actually kinda curious as to what went down on that couch…" Ray trailed off, pausing for a second but continuing before anyone had a chance to interrupt. "Well, more like who went down, amirite?" Ray added, carefully dodging the pillow sent flying his way by Gavin.

Jack had blushed while the rest of the guys had laughed, and Jack had obviously decided that it was time to change the subject.

"Alright, maybe it's time to start recording Minecraft." He said, smiling fondly at Gavin. But just before he stood up, Gavin wrapped his arms around Jack's neck and pulled him in close for a kiss, only breaking apart after a couple of seconds of stunned silence from the rest of the guys in the office.

"That's a good idea, love." Gavin replied with a cheeky yet adoring smirk sent Jack's way, detangling himself from his boyfriend before skipping over to his desk to start his X-Box and load up Minecraft.


End file.
